


Interviews and Idiots

by lightyears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actor!Bellamy, Actress!Clarke, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy accidentally slips up on the whole secret dating Clarke thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviews and Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finished 3 out of 4 subjects for the semester and I decided to celebrate with a little fluffy piece.  
> For those following All Is Love, probably gonna update tomorrow or the day after.  
> Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoy!!

It’s definitely the dumbest way he could’ve fucked up (although she can’t really say it doesn’t suit him; he is a complete and utter dumb ass). God damn Bellamy Blake and his stupid slip of tongue. And she’s been good for five months, as well - hasn’t done anything to rouse suspicion, despite his best efforts to push her buttons - and he goes and ruins it all. In the dumbest way. Why is she dating him again? Oh yeah- love and all that, that’s right.

Alright, let’s back it up a few years.

Clarke joined the cast of _Arkers_ four years ago when it was just heading into it’s second season. A villain was what she auditioned for - a twelve episode deal that had her battling out with Bellamy Blake’s Liam Campbell - and yet now, four years and four seasons later, she’s done the whole villain-to-kinda-reluctant-kinda-incompetent-kinda-awkward-ally-slash-love-interest transformation. It was both surprising and not. Surprising because she was only twenty at the time, and getting a one season deal with an up and coming supernatural show was already pretty fucking awesome- she wasn’t exactly expecting anything _more_. And not because, as much as she hated to admit it - and believe her, she _hated_ to admit it - her and Bellamy worked well together.

She ran lines by herself once and twice with him, and after the third reading she got a call from Marcus Kane telling her that she got the part. “You just have this natural chemistry with Bellamy,” he had said. “You’re antagonistic, and that’s what we need.” She wasn’t exactly going to complain (see twenty year old budding actress) - she was happy to work with him even if he was an annoying asshole.

Plus, she had a whole crew of people that were great. Raven Reyes played Bellamy’s best friend (and never love interest, thank fuck- it was a nice change to see two characters of the opposite sex be friends without falling in love), a smart as a whip, quick mouthed character that figured out Bellamy’s ‘destiny to fight evil’ by the end of the first episode. Honestly, she was very similar to her character, other than the fact that Ruby Hudson was bi, where Raven was straight (yes Clarke mourned the loss, tears had been shed, but she’ll always have the memory of their on screen kiss). Nathan Miller was the comedic RA that always caught Bellamy in compromising positions, eventually being revealed as another bounty; Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, John Murphy and Maya Vie were all mortal at the beginning - part of the ragtag group that had formed to help Bellamy out - however Monty became a seer in the third season and Maya a daemon. Clarke’s favourite character of all, however, was Octavia Blake’s. Sister of said leading actor, hired at the same time as Clarke, and side by side with her as they kicked Bellamy’s ass as best-friends-slash-villains (Clarke's not sure if it was all just acting). It was the best of fun, really - but yeah, she was meant to die at the end of the second season. Character arc over. Liam learnt something new about life and she ended up dead. 

But she came back. It’s lucky it’s a supernatural show, or else the whole I’m-dead-wait-no-I’m-not thing might not’ve worked. But it did. She was a massive hit with fans - the whole villain that’s kind of a dweeb thing was apparently likeable, and people were calling her and Bellamy’s characters hooking up - the ship Oliviam was something she was asked about constantly - from the very beginning. “Chemisty,” Marcus reminded her. 

So she came back, and after the third season her character made somewhat of a 'turn to good', finding the light or something like that. She started helping the good guys, still a little morally ambiguous, and then the love interest story arc really began.

Clarke had her first kiss with Bellamy Blake in the finale of the fourth season. It was nice - more than nice, really - and so began the real life love interest between them. They were friends by that point, begrudgingly accepting that _yes_ , they were wrong about each other and _no,_ they don’t actually hate each other and _god dammit, O, we said you were right, okay?_

So yeah, they were kind of best friends by the time they kissed, and although she’d never admit it, Clarke had already started to feel some inklings of _more._ He was kind - a word she’d never have used when she first met him - if a little rough around the edges. But as she learnt more about him - the fact that he grew up protecting and raising his sister, trying to fight a system that worked against them - she understood why. And he had a big heart. Truly. It was lame and made Bellamy roll his eyes when she told him, but she’d never met someone with that much capacity to love. He just hid it well; made sure he was loving the right people.

And apparently that was her now, so she wasn’t complaining.

By the end of the fifth season, their characters were on the precipice of something more. Clarke’s sure they’re end game - they probably only have one or two more seasons left of the show, and unless Kane wants to do something particularly annoying like kill her off (she makes sure to be extra nice to him), it makes sense that they’d end up together. Reluctant couple, enemies to lovers in both real life and on air. It made her smile. 

By the end of the fifth season though, they, in real life, were together. She was glad they didn’t have to fuck around as much as their characters - but hey, that’s good television apparently. “Slow burn” Jasper told her, but she felt she’d already had that long enough in real life - she wasn’t going to wait for their characters to catch up.

They decided to keep it on the down low. The cast and crew knew, obviously. They were able to hide it for about two weeks before Raven and Monty caught them making out in her trailer, and after some money was exchanged, people were patting them on the back and telling them “finally”. It made Clarke frown and Bellamy laugh, but he kissed away the pout on her lips, so she was happy.

Other than them, and another handful of friends they trusted, they didn’t tell people. They were going strong and steady and secret. Co-stars dating was a mess, to put it lightly. It could get fucked up real quick, making a set awkward and screwing up the flow of the show, so they decided to leave one thing off the plate full of things they needed to consider, and agreed not to go public about their relationship. 

It wasn’t too difficult, actually. They were friends beforehand, so they already went out a lot together. It wasn't like they really went out together any _more_  now - it was just that she'd have to remind herself not to hold his hand and stuff. And all her cast mates hung out as a group, as well. It’s not like fans could prove anything when they sat together in every photo taken. 

Yet, being honest, it was becoming more difficult. Five months they’d been together, and she was kind of sick of hiding it. Clarke’s not like, super into PDA or anything, but she hated having to catch herself when going to press a kiss on his cheek, or making sure their hugs were of an acceptable length. They haven’t talked about it, but Clarke’s pretty sure he’s feeling the same thing.

If this fucking Comic-Con is anything to go by, anyway. 

It started off pretty innocently. He’d wink at her a few more times than absolutely necessary and smirked at her _constantly._ Whenever they were asked about their character’s relationship, he’d look at her with this shit-eating-grin that drove her up the wall. 

At the panel yesterday, one of the audience members asked her about all the cast she had to kiss. To be fair, she was at a count of around nine by that time, so she had some pretty fair insight on what most of her friends’ lips felt like against hers.

“What about Bellamy?” The teen girl asked, the suggestive tone not hidden by the subsequent giggle.

Bellamy, sitting next to her, moved to face her, wearing that fuck annoying smug grin that she hated (loved) so god damn much (she wanted to kiss it off his dumb face). 

“Yeah, princess. What about Bellamy?”

She glared at him - he was still donning the grin - trying not to think about where that stupid mouth had been the night before (spoiler: between her legs). “He’s adequate,” she said, teasing tone obvious, raising an eyebrow as a challenge.

The crowd laughed and _ooooooo_ ed. Yeah, she got the whole ‘chemistry’ thing now. 

“Well, I for one-”

“Nobody asked you, Blake.”

“-find it very difficult to kiss Clarke.” More laughter and _oooooo_ s. “Have you seen how short she is? She’s basically pocket sized. I have to crane my neck every time we have to make out.” 

Clarke glared some more, because _yes,_ this is a conversation they’ve had multiple times, even though she insisted that she’s not _that_ much shorter than the average female. 

“Anyone else wanna see these love birds kiss?” Raven asked, sultry, into the mic. 

Now it was time for Clarke to glare at Raven, because _really?_ But the crowd was cheering and Bellamy looked game, and like hell was she backing out. Still, this isn’t exactly how she wanted her first public kiss with Bellamy to go, so she looked him stern in the eye, and pointedly tapped her cheek. 

He sighed, but turned his head anyway, so she leaned in to peck him on the cheek. Like the cheeky fucker he is, at the last second he whipped his head back, and she didn’t have time to stop, so she kissed him bang on his lips for the first time in public. 

It was only a peck, lasting one or two seconds, but the audience went wild, and she couldn’t do much more than roll her eyes while trying to hide a fond smile.

He’s an idiot. But he’s her idiot, and she loves him.

So, yeah. There were some indicators that he might want to go public with this. The whole kissing at the panel wasn’t exactly _subtle_.

Which brings her to now; the day after the public kiss. She’s at one of the random interviews along with the rest of the main cast, repeating the answers to the questions they'd already been asked countless times.  _No, we don’t know what’s happening next season. No, we couldn’t tell you if we knew. Yes, this has been a great opportunity. Yes, these people are all incredible._ The woman brings up the kiss, but her and Bellamy are able to shrug it off easily. They’re good friends after all - it’s all fun and games, nothing serious. 

And she thinks they’re pulling it off, until you know, Bellamy’s a big idiot who slips up.

“Alright, we’re going to play a lightning round of questions. We ask and you answer. You have 60 seconds on the clock.”

“Makes sense,” Bellamy says with a smile. 

“What’s your favourite colour?” The woman asks quickly. 

“Green,” Bellamy replies in an instant. 

“Do you speak anything other than English?”

“Tagalog.” _It’s not a turn on. Not at all._

“Favourite cuisine?”

“Thai.” _Her favourite, too._

“Something you’re into that people don’t know about?”

“Uh, ancient Rome.” _Nerd._

“What’s your favourite season of _Arkers_?”

“Probably two or five.” _Clarke seasons._

“Favourite episode?”

“Season four finale.” _Clarke kisses._

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah. Clarke.” _Clarke. Well fuck._ The interviewer stops, looking up to him with raised eyebrows and an amused smile. “What?” He asks, looking to the other cast members, then - “Fuck,” closing his eyes. 

Clarke’s sitting next to him, so he rests his head on her shoulder. “You’re a fucking idiot,” she whispers into his ear. She’s well aware this is being filmed, no doubt going to be watched thousands of times. She’s not _actually_ annoyed at him or anything. Yeah, he’s a fucking idiot and he fucked up with such a silly slip up, but it’s almost a relief. It’s just - it’s just that it’s the dumbest way he could’ve fucked up. It’s stupid and funny and god she loves him. “I love you.” 

He looks up and smiles, the one that's reserved only for her. The one that makes her heart melt. “I love you, too.”

And then he kisses her, short and sweet, like he has a million times on camera before. But this time they aren’t Liam and Olivia, kissing on camera as their characters. This time they’re Bellamy and Clarke, kissing because they don’t care anymore. Because they love each other and it’s suddenly harder _not_ to kiss than it is to just let it happen. 

“So I guess the secret’s out,” he muses when they break off. 

“You’re so dumb,” Octavia chastises. “Like how dumb are you, really?”

“Gotta agree with Blake junior here, Blake senior. That was a pretty dumb slip up.”

“Thanks, Raven,” he says, rolling his eyes. “So, I guess you’ve got a good story?” He asks, looking back to the interviewer.

“I’m pretty sure people suspected,” she says with a little smirk. “But I’m glad to be the one to break the news.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bellarke’s a big deal and everything,” Jasper interrupts. “Just be sure to mention that I came up with a power couple name.”

“You did _not,_ ” Octavia says, outraged as she smacks him on the chest, and then it’s just like every other interview with the bunch of delinquents.

Raven and Octavia insist that everyone’s wrong all the time; Jasper interrupts at every possible moment; Murphy offers sarcastic and unhelpful comments; Maya is sweet and mediates debates, calming down Jasper when he gets too excited; and  Monty and Miller stay quiet, only speaking when spoken to, hand in hand. 

But this time Clarke slips her hand into Bellamy’s as well, and she’s wondering if she’ll ever get sick of it.  Being with her family, with the man she loves. Slipping her hand into his and kissing him silly. Waking up to his mussed hair and bleary smile, words not yet coherent. Dancing with him in the trailers at one in the morning, running on coffee until their next shoot. 

It’s a relief that it's out, yeah.  Her boyfriend’s an idiot. 

But fuck she really loves him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You were warned about fluff.


End file.
